Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu 3" - rozdział piąty...
Doś długo nie wystawiałam nowego rozdziału, ale wybacznie mi... Brak weny itd, więc gdybym pisała na siłę, nie wszyłoby mi najlepiej... No ale jest, rozdział piaty ;) Zapraszam: *** Rozdział V Promienie słońca przebijały się do pokoju przez ciemne, fioletowe zasłony. Zmarszczył nos, czując blask jasnego światła na swojej twarzy. - Elso… - szepnął jeszcze zaspany – Mogłabyś zasłonić okno? Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi. - Elso? – zaniepokojony, gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka. Nie było jej. Spojrzał na zegar stojący obok łóżka. Dziesiąta. Na pewno ominęło go śniadanie… Ale ważniejsze było dla niego, gdzie jest Elsa? * Biegał po całym zamku, lecz nigdzie nie było żywej duszy. Był nawet w pokoju Anny i Kristoffa, lecz tam też było pusto. Nie było też żadnych ich rzeczy. Zaczął się niepokoić. Zbiegł po schodach do hallu, tam również było pusto. Nagle zza drzwi wyjściowych usłyszał czyjeś głosy. Bez wahania chwycił za klamkę. - Co się dzieję? – zapytał widząc Elsę żgającą się wraz z Anną i Kristoffem. Elsa odwróciła się w jego stronę, słysząc jego głos. - Cześć, Hans. Anna i Kristoff wracają do Arandelle. - Co? – podszedł bliżej – Czemu? - Trzeba zająć się królestwem – zaczęła Anna z uśmiechem - Pomyśleliśmy, że my pojedziemy do Arandelle, a wy tu zostaniecie. Odpoczniecie trochę od obowiązków… - Chyba żartujecie? – zaśmiał się nerwowo Hans, po czym podszedł do Anny – Nie możecie mnie tutaj zostawić – szepnął desperacko – To może grozić śmiercią lub kalectwem! - Spokojna twoja uczesana – Kristoff machnął ręką – Poradzisz sobie, no i… - ściszył głos- To będzie lepsze dla waszego związku… - Jak lepsze, skoro to właśnie w przebywaniu tutaj jest problem! - Hans, nie zatrzymuj ich, muszą już płynąć – wtrąciła Elsa. Westchnął głęboko. Nie mógł ich zatrzymywać i wiedział, że nie robią tego złośliwie. Wręcz przeciwnie, zrozumiał, że w ten sposób chcą mu pomóc. Jednak świadomość, że będzie musiał zostać sam ze swoim problemem, bez ich wsparcia, doprowadzała go do smutku… - Udanej podróży – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół – Jakoś sobie poradzę… * - Nasturia jest piękna – westchnęła Anna – Szkoda, że musieliśmy tak szybko wracać… - Słyszałaś to? – szepnął rozglądając się dookoła – Jakby jakieś szmery… - Ja nic nie słysz.. – zamilkła. Zaniepokojony ciszą Kristoff spojrzał w jej stronę… - Anna! – zawołała, gdy zobaczył ją trzymaną przez zamaskowanego mężczyznę – Puść ją! - Naiwny ten twój kochać – uśmiechnął się podstępnie do Anny – Brać go! Nim się zorientował otoczyła go większa grupa żołnierzy. Próbował się bronić, ale nie miał żadnych szans. Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie z tyłu głowy i ogarnęło go uczucie senności. Upadł na ziemię, lecz nim stracił całkowicie przytomność zdołał usłyszeć jeszcze rozpaczliwy wrzask Anny. - Kristoff! * Nie wiedział, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale wiedział, że minęło już dość dużo czasu. Otworzył oczy. Leżał na łóżku w swojej sypialni w zamku Arandelle, ale skąd się tutaj wziął? - Anna! – zawołał z nadzieją, że ona też tutaj jest, jednak w pokoju nie było nikogo prócz niego. Rozejrzał się po sypialni. Na poduszce tuż obok niego leżała koperta. Bez wahania rozerwał ją i zaczął czytać treść wiadomości. „ Mamy twoją pannę, cwaniaczku. Na początek wyjaśnię, nie chodzi ani o nią, ani o ciebie, ale jeśli chcesz ja jeszcze zobaczyć, lepiej nie zawiadamiaj straży królewskiej” Co miał zrobić? Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Annie stała się krzywda, wolał więc nie ryzykować… * Zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. Poczuła chłód i otaczającą ją ciemność. Słyszała też ciche, niewyraźne głosy, których nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Otworzyła lekko oczy. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ale przypomniała sobie o wydarzeniach mających niedawno miejsce. - Kristoff… – szepnęła sama do siebie z nadzieją, że i on tu jest. Nagle jednak usłyszała znajomy głos. - Anna! Nic ci nie jest, kochanie? W pierwszej chwili naprawdę myślała, że to Kristoff. Jednak głos, który usłyszała był o wiele niższy i bardziej poważny niż głos Kristoffa. Przyjrzała się uważnie dwóm postaciom siedzących obok niej. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła… - Mama? Tata? *** Tsa... Porwanie Anny oraz jej "mama i tata"? Wiem, może zapowiadać się dość dziwnie... WIem, może troszkę to wszystko zagmatwane, ale wszystko się wkrótce wyjaśni ;) Mam nadzieję, że wyszło jako tako i nie jest jakoś bardzo naciągane, czy coś... W razie skarg i zażaleń, piszcie w komentarzach XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania